Love between Sadness ANOTHER STORY
by Nezuneko Makoto
Summary: The story had been taken from the Love between Sadness. But this time it another story and different plot. The same pairing as well. Urabe RikaXGouenji Shuuya. Ichinose KazuyaXKino Aki. Endou MamoruXRaimon Natsumi. Kazemaru IchiroutaXMidou Reika. I know maybe some people against this couples. Please enjoy the story, I know many couple never appeared from the original story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love between sadness - another story.**

 **This is story had different plot from the other one. As you guys can see it is different tittle that I adding another two words.  
I know I should finish the other story first but the plot is hard to arrange. **

**So, I made another story based on the story before. Just it more simple. And not long like like the other.**

 **Please forgive my grammar mistakes and language.**

 **I'm still learning, so please hold out.**

 **So, please enjoy!~~~**

 **Warning**

 **Many first person talk.**

 **Characters - Urabe Rika, Ichinose Kazuya, Kino Aki ,Gouenji Shuuya Endou Mamoru ,Raimon Natsumi, Midou Reika ,and Kazemaru Ichirouta.**

* * *

 **Urabe Rika**

I love him, I adored him, I want to touch him, I want hold him, I want to feel him, I always think about him. But his eyes, his heart are not for me. He always had a look for another girl, who also his childhood friend. Kino Aki. I knew I was far reaching from that girl. But at least I want him to over me just a little bit. It's been a lie if I tell you I won't him to love me back. Today, I will, I will tell him that I will give up my feeling toward him.

I know that is ridiculous the thing I shouldn't done. But I don't have any choice. I don't want to be an obstacle to his feeling I want him to be happy to with the one he love.

As the man said to me, how long I'm going to wait for him to love me back. I should know the feeling of him to his childhood friend. Also, that his crush also had her crush but her crush already be dating someone else. That would be a good opportunity for him to confess his feeling to her.

Hate to say this but thanks to him, Gouenji Shuuya. I don't know why he telling me this I had no idea. But he did tell me to going out with, it's seemed ridiculous that a fierce person like him telling me that.

But true. I should move forward.

* * *

 **Ichinose Kazuya**

I had been told by this girl he doesn't want to give up her feeling to me. I had no idea, what he loves about me. But she always answer that it is a first love. She always said that she will wait until I fall in love with her. I adored her spirit. I respect her feeling.

Unlike me, I'm such a coward not to be honest about my feeling. I am in love with my childhood friend, Kino Aki. I had no gut to tell my feeling to her cause I knew that he in love with other guy , Endou Mamoru. But I had told by him that he been dating Raimon Natsumi and it's going well between them.

That's mean I had another chance to tell my feeling. But I'm scared if I'm being rejected by her.

I don't know, at the same time I don't want to hurt Rika feeling. I don't know.

* * *

 **Kino Aki**

I always love him and always looking for him. But he is belonging to someone else. I give up, it's too late.

I had been thinking about my friend Ichinose. He always care about me, he even come to asked me at my home if I'm okay about my crush already dating someone else. I had no clue about it, but I think he is a good person. Why I should noticed for the first that I'm already in love with him for long time. I want to tell him. But it is nonsense isn't it, I already broken hearted. But in love with other guy easily.

Well, when it comes to love everything impossible could be done.

But if I had courage tells him.

* * *

 **Gouenji Shuuya**

I had been thinking about this girl. Who always crazy about her love? She always act as lover to his crush, he also had a high courage to be honest about her feeling. But I know the pain she been endured waiting the person to love her back. I always see that pain. But I don't know. I always looking her, I don't know why. But when my best friend Endou Mamoru, who the first among us too dating a girl.

Okay, to be honest I don't think he will be the first to be dating someone. Everyone know how dense he is beside soccer. But every one of us wrong, he changed a lot since he dating the lucky girl Raimon Natsumi. He also said to me we know the person is right to us when we always look for them. That's why I knew that I already in love with her, Urabe Rika. But yeah, this made other feel hurt too.

Especially, who had crush to him. Maybe I desperately want her to look out for me, I finally asked her out. It's awkward but I said to her that how long she was too endured that pain and she need to move forward for her happiness as well as her crush.

I think that I hurt her feeling, definitely she going to reject me. I think I'm give up.

I'm not good for her. She was too good for me.

* * *

 **Endou Mamoru**

I'm dating a pretty girl who is a manager of my soccer club. At first I think she won't look at person like me. But I was wrong. She confessed her feeling to me and we start dating. I always look for her, actually. I was lucky that she love me back then.

But really, I don't know that our relationship will hurt other too. Especially my best friend, Kino Aki. I didn't even know that she had a feeling toward me. Suddenly I feel a little bit guilty for it. I want to make everyone happy, since I know that she realize about her feeling to his childhood friend Ichinose Kazuya.

I will convince her to confess to him. That makes me feel a little bit better. I knew Natsumi will agree since it's her friend as well.

* * *

 **Natsumi Raimon.**

I finally confessed to him, Endou Mamoru. I didn't expect he would love back. I always think he always love Kino Aki, one of my friends. But I was wrong.

We start dating, for the starter he was so dense in our relationship but a bit drastic he starting to adapt it. At first I think was not going so well. But glad it going very well between us. I did realize I hurt my friend feeling since we already know that both had the same feeling to him. Then, he chose me. I didn't expect that. Really.

But feeling bad about my friend I told him that she also had feeling to him. He surprised. He said he just thought her as a friend not more than that. I know how dense he is. I understand. I don't want to feel guilty anymore that is why I told him. I told him that she realized bout her feeling toward his childhood friend Ichinose Kazuya, that she love him. But she doesn't have any courage.

I knew he would do something to make her confessed her feeling. I definitely support him.

* * *

 **Midou Reika**

I got a called today morning. It's from Rika, my best friends also my teammate in soccer club at Osaka. She said that she going give up her feeling to Ichinose. She thinks it is impossible to wait any longer, she also want to move forward. She was going to made her crush feel happy too.

I didn't believe that steel hearted Rika would say this, maybe she just looks for the other side. She had grown up as well. I just support her. I said that I will always be near her if she needs me. But she said don't worry about her. Deep in her heart I know she was crying out loud to give up her feeling.

I also owed her, about non-stopping to support me to confess to him. Kazemaru Ichirouta. She supports me to confessed even giving me a confident boost to confess. I didn't expect that he will accept me. Maybe he looks like a girl, but that is his charmed. For me he looks as handsome and good as himself. We just start dating two weeks ago. It's going well. I'm glad.

That's why I owed her much, that why I want to repay her. I don't know how Kazemaru feel about this.

* * *

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta**

I been told by my new girlfriend Midou Reika that her best friend will give up her feeling. I surprised a little. But I did expect that, I knew that Ichinose had interest in his childhood friend Kino Aki. Also as Kino Aki feeling toward Endou and Ichinose. And about the relationship between my friend Endou Mamoru and Raimon Natsumi.

But it is better than she never do anything. I think it must be hard for her as well. But she already decided that so I had nothing to do about it. I just waited to see how God arrange their story.

I knew also that Reika had owed her friend about confessing her feeling. I said I will support her no matter what decision she chooses. I will understand.

For the first I don't think that I will get along with her. But I feel comfortable around her, also as she understand me well enough. That why I loved being with her. I happy that she accept me with my all.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Rika is running going to Raimon High School. She already set her mind that she will give up her feeling toward Ichinose and going to tell him this morning. She doesn't want to be an obstacle to him anymore. She also had high determination on her eyes. Despite that only she will be hurt. She doesn't care as long as it good for her and him.

Across bridge, the place that Rika told Ichinose that they will meet there. Standing there a man figure, of course it Ichinose. She greets him but as always. Ichinose just smiled bitterly at her. Rika hate that smiled. She knows that he is forcing himself to be around her.

Ichinose feel the different about it too. She always used to suddenly hug him from back but today is not.

Rika curled a painful smiled. She going to said directly, and then it will be done.

"I will give up my feeling to you; I don't want to be a burden. I always know that you love someone else. So, please do confess to her!" Rika said it out loud with his hand clutching her own uniform.

"Rika, what wrong? Are you alright?" Ichinose disbelieve what she said. He put his hand on Rika shoulder.

"You love her right?"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumbed! You loved Aki, Ichinose! Get it real you will never love me. I know it painful, I don't want you be with me just for sympathy. Please…. Confessed to her, I want you to feel happy. Don't think about me, it is in your hand. Your feeling, your life. So…please Ichinose confess to her the one you love the most. " Rika said and her eyes starting to formed tears running down on her face.

With full forced Rika managed to push Ichinose away from her.

"R…Rika? I…."

"Go! Ichinose! Go!" Rika screamed cheering for the one love to love someone else.

"…..Rika?" He still confused, but he gets to real time fast.

" ….GOOOOO!"

Ichinose know how long he keeps the feeling, today will confessed it no matter what happen.

"Thank you, Rika!" He finally realize and leaving the poor girl there.

"Yeah….G… Goodbye….. Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Isk …Isk…" Rika crying there alone let it all out there. She crying until she sits there.

Besides that there someone who watches the whole scene. Who is it then beside Gouenji Shuuya. Watching the girl he adored crying alone. He feels the pain also.

Without noticed his leg move on his owned. He was going to where the girl sits.

Apparently, Midou Reika also there with her boyfriend Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Kazemaru convinced his girlfriend to comfort her friend. But his girlfriend said it's no need anymore. Kazemaru didn't get it for the first but he understands when he see the scene in front him.

It's the fire fierce striker; Gouenji Shuuya is hugging and reassuring the queen of striker, Urabe Rika.

Then, it is leaving for the genius midfielder Ichinose to finish the drama. Also as for Endou , Natsumi and Aki especially.

* * *

 **That all for now, everyone. I going to takes some time to continue my other story.**  
 **Also my shonen-ai story. Sorry please hold out with me. Really sorry.**

 **To be continue ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone it's me again, Makoto! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **If there were mistakes I'm really sorry! Sorry!**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

A brunette who rushing to the school, he knows one other step his life will change. He not was going to waste this opportunity. He quickly run to the school, as well he enters the school entrance he going to the girl class.

He barely breathes there. But how shocked he is when the girl he was looking not there. He is desperately asking her classmate where she goes. Luckily there were one of them know that she was going somewhere when a guy call her. Then she was gone along with him.

"Him?"

"Could it be…." Ichinose was thinking about it could be Endou.

Ichinose is clutching his teeth and go out from the class to find them. He not was going to let that happen between them. He was running and running, he also asked everyone in that school or pass through him about them.

Finally, he found them. He looks at they both just staring at each other, Endou seem like he was explaining something to Aki. He can't stand to see at them, he out from his hiding spot and appeared in front them.

"Stop, for what anything that you want to tell her. Hah…Hahh… I will not let that happen." Ichinose was barely gasping for air.

"Ichinose …." Aki mumbled.

"Huhh, this was not in the plan."Endou mutter.

"Pla..Plan?" Ichinose asked he really don't understand what Endou said earlier.

"Hah! Just let it go, bye!" Endou didn't answer waving at them and leave those two alone.

Aki may not understand what actually happen. Suddenly the brunette who her childhood friend was turn to see her face. She flusters and felt a bit shy when that brunette suddenly change attitude toward herself.

There were dead silent between them for a moment. But Ichinose remember what Rika said before to him that she wants him to confess his feeling to the girl he really love. Aki realize the different attitude of her friend. Ichinose was nervous like wreck and Aki was waiting like hell. And Ichinose make up his mind while rub his back head which not itchy at all.

"Look… Aki, I am going to said this and please do not surprised about this kay?" Ichinose start his confession.

"Y-Yeah, what it is Ichinose-kun?" A red line appeared at the girl face.

"I… I actually always been looking at you, I want you to that I always thinking that you would be the special person in my life…"

Ichinose was looking direct to the girl eyes. Also as the girl, is looking back at him by eye to eye.

"I like you, no, I love you. Kino Aki. Would go out with me?" Finallly Ichinose succeeds with your confession.

"Ichinose-kun! I…."The girl cannot make any words after listening to his friend.

"Oh, its okay you don't need to answer now. I will wait though." The brunette soon said that after looking at the girl reaction.

"Actually I always think and think, over and over again. Ichinose that I… I realize that I love you too." Aki said spontaneously right after Ichinose finished his speech.

"Oh… I know it…" Ichinose feeling depressed after he listening to Aki confession. He thought that the girl actually said that she loved someone else.

But…. The brunette caught up his own pace by rewind it on his genius brain. He understand what actually the girl mean. He turn to see the girl face and blushed immediately as soon to be seen at the girl face also as red as strawberry.

"It's really true that you had feeling for also, Aki?" Ichinose asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I always do…" The girl cannot even face that guy after being so embarrassed about it.

"Hahaha… I'm glad, I so happy to hear about it. I think you would reject my feeling. But now I feel so great to know that." The brunette let a sound of sighed.

"Why would I do that, if I felt the same for you? Beside… Thanks for always be by my side." Aki said while smile at her friend.

"Ah, that what friend is for right? By the way, I think I should not call you my friend anymore. With that you will be my girlfriend right?" Ichinose said again.

"Ichinose… ermm, right. And you were my boyfriend right?" Aki said shyly with her hand closely at her chest.

"Yes, of course. Domon must be surprised when he know about this. Aki… I always want you to know that I always love you. And I will made you happy as long as we are together." Ichinose said wihile holding his girlfriend hand.

"Ichinose…" Aki doesn't say any anything causes her too shy about it.

With that, Ichinose pull Aki to his and hug her tightly which Aki surprised soon she cope with it. Her hand was clutching the guy shirt at his back.

"Good for you Aki!" Natsumi said out loud but that not interrupt the lovebird because it not reached them.

"Yeah, finally everyone is happy. Right?" Endou said who is beside Natsumi.

"No, not at all. It's hurt to Rika actually; I think it's not easily to let down her own feeling. Poor her."

"Yeah, but I think she'll find other guy that suit her well. No worry." Endou and smile toward her girlfriend.

"Right. I glad that I already my guilty." Natsumi said again.

"Hey it you fault at all, there no life that not involved a sadness in it. That is the thing made people strong."

"Yeah, true that."

They both smile and holding hand together, leave the new lovebird there alone.

There were about lunch time, but the thing was not the same because the blue head girl and platinum blonde striker was not in school today. Most of their friends were worried like crazy. They tried to find them at school but no luck they not there.

"I worry that something happen to her. I hope she were okay." Reika said to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Kazemaru tried to calm his girlfriend.

"I hope…." She still worries about her bestie.

Suddenly Endou come toward with his girlfriend Natsumi. It is must the news, about their own friends.

"I know where there were, don't worry she'll be fine cause' she with Gouenji right now." Endou said eagerly.

"What a relief. She made me worried like crazy; I should mad at her when we meet!" Reika said boldly.

"Hey be easy, you should know about her problem right now." Kazemaru gave his opinion. "Oh by the how did you know Endou, Reika call her and texts her but she never replied."

"I call Gouenji, it is all Natsumi idea." He said and smile to his girlfriend.

"Oh really, that why she not replied my message because she want us to leave alone. Moreover for what she through right now, it is hard for her. And I relief when she with him right now." Reika added thinking about her best friend.

"It's true, just let them be. Beside he is with her there no need to worry." Natsumi said and tapping her friend shoulder.

"Right… Let o grab some food I'm starving…" She said and go the café along with their boyfriends following them.

At some place in Inazuma Town.

There was a crying girl, sitting on a bench there was a guy who stays beside her. There were people who pass through them probably said about them. It's made the platinum blonde feel a bit uncertain listening to the people. There were likely saying that he was the one made the girl cry and he feel bad about it.

"Hey… Would you knock it off?" He said to girl.

"If you feel ashamed then leave! Isk… Isk.." The blue girl Urabe Rika is still crying.

"Hah…. What a trouble… I thought you want to be strong?" That guy added.

"I want too, but it too hard…. WAAAA!" Rika said and cry again.

"I definite don't understand how to feel like that, but don't you think you think forward?" Gouenji asked.

"I know that but it hard, I don't if I can stand to see who I loved be with someone else. Isk… Isk…"

Gouenji didn't said anything after that, he sat there accompany that girl to let go her sadness.

 _Gruuuuu(stomach growling)~~~~(_ both of them see each other)

It's seem that they both were hungry since their not eat yet.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Ask that guy.

"Nope…. Emmm.." The girl stops crying but embarrassed by the sudden occurrence.

"Really?"

 _Gruuu~~~~_

Her stomach makes that embarrassing sound again.

"Uhhh…" The girl blushed madly.

"Really? Just tell the truth okay?"

"Yo- You can laugh if you want!" The get a bit anger and feel so embarrassed about it.

"Why should I? Come on let grab some food, I knew the great food place here" He said while offer his hand to the girl.

"Uh…" The girl seems not interested but she accepts that guy hand.

Gouenji was smile in silent and dragging along the girl with him. Rika can't help for felt a bit happy with Gouenji beside her even if she not showing it to that guy. She fell really glad that she had him now.

* * *

 **That's all for now, see you soon. Goodbye~~~**


End file.
